Life Was Great
by yasunokou
Summary: Drunken Lance being dragged back to the ship by none other than Keith. Keith thinks he really can't handle this, it goes by more peacefully than he thought it would. Or not. [Klance] [Lance Mcclain / Keith Kogane] [Slash] [Drabble] [Fluff]


**Life Was Great**

 _Pairing: Klance, Lance Mcclain / Keith Kogane_

 _Warning: Yaoi, Slash, boyxboy romance, underaged drinking (sort of), fluff._

 _Summary: Drunken Lance being dragged back to the ship by none other than Keith.  
Keith thinks he really can't handle this, it goes more peacefully than he thought it would. Or not._

 _A/N: I was gonna write something else... but I needed something to kick off the writer's block first so... here we are. This is wholly to lift up your spirits. Cheer up._

 _EDIT: I see some mistakes, I'll fix them later._

* * *

Life was great.

They'd sneaked an allegedly dead pilot out of the med bay, matched up alien conspiracies, found an alien space ship, went in the alien space ship, met more aliens and are now piloting alien space ships.

To defeat evil aliens and evil alien space ships.

Not that Keith was bothered, is all. He didn't know what he was going to do after all.

It's still one hell of a roller coaster ride, too much for them to deal all at once. And so, Coran suggested they have a night out. To which Allura agreed to.

Keith protested immediately, "But we're under age! And look at Pidge, I don't think he's gonna wanna drink orange juice at the bar with pounding music and flashing neon lights in the background."

Pidge could only nod and side with Keith, indignant face pulled into a pout.

"Nonsense! How long do you think we've been doing this for? There are plenty of child friendly drinks that'll still whoop you into a fantastic daze!" Coran grinned smugly, twirling his moustache.

Keith groaned. Lance was irritatingly exuberant. Shiro was willing to give it a try, albeit he still worriedly assigned Hunk to tail Lance and keep him out of trouble. He didn't need to bother with Pidge, he knows Pidge'll stick to Keith.

So why was it that even after _so_ much forethought and prior arrangements, Keith was still stuck with dragging Lance back to base.

Scratch that, he could barely make it quarter way to their ship.

He groaned.

On top of a headache, he was dragging dead weight.

Fantastic.

"Hey, get up," Keith was awkwardly dangling Lance to the side of his shoulder, both palms pressed against Lance's face. If his hands weren't busy he might've slapped Lance once or twice. Not that he hadn't already.

"' _Can't handle a bit of alcohol_?' says he," Keith grumbled, " _'Bet I can down more shots than you can!_ ,' says he," he continued mumbling whilst dragging a long, lanky, blue, spaghetti down the road.

'He definitely owes me that space pizza delivery now,'

"..mmuh-h fe-eet hurts-ss," Lance manages to drawl out his complain through his very, loose and tingly jaw at the moment.

"Aand he lives to speak," Keith sighs. "Can you walk?" Keith almost slaps himself as he grumbles to himself in his head, 'Good job Keith, a drunk finally talks and the first thing you ask is if he could walk. How compassionate of you, Keith.'

He stops his power-dragging to look over at Lance, and was proud to note that Lance did not look green yet, despite the purple streetlights. He shifts Lance into a more comfortable position for the moment.

Lance blearily blinks his eyes, and gives a weak shake of his head.

Keith really doesn't think he has enough muscle mass on him to drag Lance all the way back like this, so, he improvises. And he would like to tell you that indeed, he was fairly proud of what he _'finally,_ ' decided on.

"Lance, could you stand on your own for a moment? I kinda, need to," Lance gives a small nod, to which Keith didn't really catch but continues with his plans anyway. He clumsily lifts Lance's arms from his shoulders, and tried his best to poise Lance upright.

Keyword, _tried_.

"Here we go," Keith huffs as he grabs Lance's arms, draped them over his shoulders accordingly and successfully lifts Lance for a piggy back ride. Keith curses as he realises Lance's long twig legs were still slightly dragging on the floor, and he readjusts to carry Lance higher in a different position.

This made walking difficult, and if Lance decided to pull manoeuvres and finish him off he could, but it'll have to do.

He finally sighs in content, trekking home way easier than before..

Well, slightly.

However it was also at this moment that Lance decided, they should enjoy the journey home with some of his quality, loose-jawed wonderfully hilarious and upbeat commentary!

"Hhey Keithhh," he mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Theee purple liiights-s are reallyyy prettyyy o-on the streetsss,"

"Yeah,"

Lance proceeded to point out the weird shape of the street lamps, "Thhey'ree stiicccks Keeeeith, stiiicckSS!" and blabbered unintelligible stuff that Keith couldn't hear, but he hummed in agreement to satisfy Lance anyway.

* * *

It was silent on this planet, save for Keith's footsteps and Lance's mumbles, there were no crickets or owls through the night. In fact, at this point they were very positive that this planet has a huge lack of organic lifeforms, making places where rust and undergrowth normally would've occurred on earth, absent on this planet.

'Even their basic water is weird,' Keith absentmindedly concluded, 'Maybe that's why it gets everyone ditzy,'

"This pl-acee'ss weirdd,' Lance drawled again, breaking the silence.

"What makes you say that?" Keith furrowed his brows, there were more than a million weird planets around here, Lance should know that better than anyone.

"I-unnoo, it juust feelss.. odd. Outta place, yanno?" He lazily twirled his fingers around thin air.

"Mm-hmm. I guess?" Keith replied, entertaining Lance.

"Alsoo, the skyyy is purblee.. deep dark indigo purrbleee…"

"I can clearly see that,"

"Hmm….." Lance drawls out his hum unbearably long.

"What is it?" Keith groans in annoyance.

"I wuus just thinkinnn, what doyaa usually thinka-boout in that biggoo heado yourss?"

Keith decided to take a few deep breaths, and be grateful that he wasn't stuck with drunk, a delirious, and hiccupping Lance at the moment. He wasn't sure if he can keep his temper with continuous and non-stop hiccups to worry about.

"Taking care of you, as you can see,"

"Naah nah I mean likeee, aftur a mission.. or or training.. when ya alone in yoouur room, ya knoww?" Lance placed his chin on Keith's shoulder, after lots of wiggling and jostling that nearly toppled Keith over.

Not that Keith would ever admit that.

"Why don't you ask me that when you're sober, big boy?" He gave a sideway glance to check on Lance.

To which Lance decided would be the best time to muffle his entire face into Keith's shoulder,

"W-wait what LaNCE?!" Keith yelped in surprise. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck. It wasn't everyday that Keith got _intimate_ with someone, much less _Lance Mcclain,_ his irritating arch rival and team mate.

"Mm moor moo mddhc mff mm bbrddey bmoy" snuggling further into Keith's apparently very comfortable jacket.

"Lance, you know I can't hear you like that," Keith struggled to maintain his composure. He could not freak out right now, they still had half way to go!

"I SAID 'cuuz yerr doo much ofvv a brettyy booy…" Lance yells the first two words then drags it out the rest of the sentence really quietly.

Keith doesn't know which way he's supposed to take this drunken compliment from Lance.

So he takes neither.

"Okay," Keith decides in the end.

And Lance seems satisfied with Keith's answer. For now.

Not a few seconds later Lance was rustling around on Keith's back, occasionally mumbling 'sorry,' and 'my fault,' if Keith slightly trips or loses balance.

Honestly drunk Lance was so docile, every time Keith thinks 'This is it, he's gonna _fucking_ get it-' he turns over with his mouth open, ready to yell at Lance and then his eyes stop on Lance, Lance's expression. Lance giving him a genuinely apologetic look with his half-lidded eyes as he snuggles comfortably into Keith's jacket.

And Keith just promptly snaps his head back on the road, reluctantly mumbling "It's okay," as he struggles to fight down the blush. He didn't think Lance looked that good until tonight, or maybe it's because they're finally not yelling at each other's throats for once?

Whatever the reason, Keith doesn't think he wants to end this night's long trek anytime soon.

"Y'knoww Keithh?" at this point Lance has his left face smudged on Keith's back.

"Mm?" Keith hums.

"The purble… off the lightss I meean, they look prreetyy on your haaair,' he mumbles through yawns.

"Mm.."

"Caan I touuchh itt?"

"W-wha?" Keith barely registers the question before Lance decides to run his hands on Keith's hair, down to the mullet near his neck.

Keith wasn't quite sure what Lance's position looked like on his back, but he likes to think he mistook the night breeze as Lance's hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Mmm… It's sooo ffluffyy Keiithh.. Howwddyaa keep it thaat wayy?"

Keith's goose bumps rode up as he gulped, Lance paying no heed to Keith's inner struggle as he continues to run his hands in Keith's hair, occasionally tickling his exposed skin.

"Uhh…"

"Ahh.. I guess it doesnn't matter doess it? It'ss prettyyyy anddd fluufffyy… thasss aalll that matterss…" Lance suddenly flumps his head onto the back of Keith's head, and Keith could swear Lance was already snoring his way into deep sleep without a care in the world.

'Are you _kidding_ me?' Keith grumbles with a full blown blush on his face, tinting it a few tones darker purple due to the purple streetlights.

The buildings were sparser now, and he could already see his red lion in clear view right in front of him. He wasn't sure if he could take anymore drunken confessions out of Lance.

Keith really didn't want his thoughts to linger on his team mate and partner that was propped onto his back, but drastic times called for drastic measures. Yes, this warranted Keith's full and undivided attention to solve this riddling issue that's been eluding him for _weeks_.

Keith knows he doesn't think much about Lance other than rivalry-wise. And frankly, he wasn't sure what stopped him before.

' _Maybe it's because you're such a damn social dork,_ ' his inner thoughts helpfully suggested.

Okay, so maybe Keith was more than dense and very, awkward? They don't exactly hold classes at the academy on How To Be Social and How Not To Freak People Out.

Alright, Keith admits, so maybe he was a lost cause. But what then?

This was still driving Keith crazy and he wasn't sure what was the problem in the first place, he frustratedly kicks the loose rocks beneath his feet as he trudges to the lion, ' _Finally,'_

As Keith gives it his best valiant efforts to move Lance into his lion, he still just ends up propping Lance against the steel walls, bunching up some of his clothes to serve as Lance's pillow.

Lance blinks his eyes against the low lighting in Keith's lion, briefly studying Keith sitting in his usual pilot seat.

"Keeith.."

Keith quirks up his brows, and responds, "Yeah?"

"Y-you're a pretty cool guy.. ya know? And by thaat I mean, you're reaally cool… really really really cooool.." Lance manages to drawl out before the yawn overtakes him.

Keith just stares really hard at Lance, unable to unfurrow his momentarily frozen eyebrows or fight down the blush anymore.

"Thanks, I guess," he was about to turn back to face the controls before Lance mumbled one last thing.

"And I reallyy like youu too…" and Lance drops his head against the wall to his left, snoring in blissful slumber hopefully for the rest of the night. Keith wasn't sure what the side effects would be in the following morning.

If a human being was ever capable of bursting into flames due to blushing, Keith can one hundred percent guarantee you, he's been there, done that. Several times in the same evening.

He swivels to face away from Lance, 'So that's what it was,' but Keith still couldn't bear to sort out the clutter of a mess that is his head. After he frustratingly threw his small empty bag across the deck, he sighs and revs the lion's engine. They should head to base.

Until he heard Lance's small mumble of "Keith.." still dozing deeply in wonderland.

Keith stops for a moment a sighs. He drives his red lion to park further out into the desert of rocks, particularly in a formation that mostly keeps them out of sight, before turning on Red's force fields and turning off the engine.

"Good night," Keith says to no one in particular, nodding off just as quickly beside Lance in the red lion.

Well, their relationship was by no means a smooth ride, but it's alright, Keith supposes. They have time to figure it out, there's no need to rush yet.

Life was great.

They were drunk on alien drinks on an alien planet, falling asleep in an alien space ship.

But perhaps all that's fine, when you've got someone to do all that with you.


End file.
